Hearts and Arrows
by Janis B
Summary: Gage may have lost Sydney to another man


Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of our entertainment. I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters. 

_"Hearts and Arrows"_

Janis Boisclair

jboisclair@rogers.com 

_ Chapter 1 _

_Dreams and Desires_

Gage stood waiting for his partner as she wound her arms around her fiancée's neck and lightly kissed him. He adverted his eyes from the whole scene wishing Thomas Barton would just up and disappear into thin air. Instead he caught sight of Gage and waved his hand at him. Gage smiled and waved back as Syd scooted up the stairs to meet him. 

"Morning Gage," she greeted him. 

"Syd," he smiled forcing the second smile of the day as he fell in step with her. "How many more days is it until you say I do?" he asked all ready knowing his partner was getting married on Valentines Day. 

"Fifteen counting today," she replied with less enthusiasm then Gage had expected. 

"Something wrong Syd?" he hopefully asked. 

"Nope just worried about some last minute things," she told him and he let it pass. 

They stepped into the elevator and a silence filled the air. They both looked from each other uncomfortably wishing they knew how to fix this rift that was splitting their friendship. The elevator opened and they headed into the office. 

"Sydney Gage are you two ready to head out?" Walker asked seeing them come into the office. 

"Yep we'll be taking off right after lunch," Gage told his boss. 

"Now remember when you get there meet up with Sheriff Bill Winston he has all the information where Ike Terry has been hiding out," Walker was explaining again noticing the frown on Sydney's face. "This should just take two or three days at the most," he continued, "Don't worry Syd we'll have you back here in lots of time to get to that alter." 

"I'm not worried," she smiled actually glad to be getting out of Dallas for a few days. Maybe her and Gage could fix what was going on between them. Maybe she could discover why she really wasn't that excited about her up coming wedding. 

"If you're ready why don't you take off a little bit early," Walker suggested and they both nodded their heads in agreement, said they'd see him in a few days and headed out of the office. 

"Syd? Sydney?" Gage was talking but she hadn't been paying attention. 

"Sorry Gage what were you saying?" 

"Syd are you all right? You were a million miles away?" Gage asked becoming concerned about her. 

"Just thinking about things," she told him. 

He again let it go saying instead, "How bout you go home make sure you have everything packed and I'll pick you up in thirty minutes. 

"Yeah all right, sounds good," she replied stepping onto the elevator with him once more. 

_Sydney's Place_

Syd hurried into her apartment intent on making a beeline to her room to finish throwing a few items into her bag so she was ready when her partner got there. She stopped short in the living room where a small pile of wedding gifts had begun to accumulate. An uneasy feeling began in the pit of her stomach. "Pre-wedding jitters," she chided herself picking up the phone and dialling. 

"Tom," she said into the phone as she walked towards the bedroom her wedding dress hanging in plain sight. She turned away from it as Tom came on the line. 

"Hi Sydney this is a pleasant surprise," her fiancée answered as she began throwing the last minute stuff into her bag. 

"Not that pleasant," she responded, "I have to leave a little earlier then I had expected so I'm going to have to cancel on lunch." 

"Oh Sydney can't someone else do this?" he whined. 

"Tom this is my job," she told him mildly irritated. "I'll be back before you know it." 

"I'll miss you," he retorted. 

"Me too," she replied hearing a knock on the door. "I've got to go Tom Gage is here." 

"Gage is going? Can I talk to him?" he asked as Syd opened the door to let her partner in. 

"He's waiting for me in the car. I got to go, I'll see you when I get back," she said ending the conversation. 

"All ready," she said handing her bag to Gage. He took it from her but instead of moving remained standing there filling the doorway. 

"Is something wrong?" he asked her again. "Because if our partnership is bothering you…" 

She stood in front of him hands going to her hips. "Gage we have been partners forever why would you ask me that?" 

"Probably because I can think of absolutely nothing else that would be bothering you this close to the happiest day of your life," he answered her carefully watch her face as he spoke. 

"Gage don't be ridiculous you're my best friend in the whole world and I love you," she said. Suddenly realizing what she had said she quickly added, "In a best friend kind of way." 

"Yeah in a best friend kind of way," Gage sadly smiled trying hard to hide his emotion. "If you're ready…" 

Syd gave another look around the apartment at all the wedding preparations saying, "Right behind you partner." 

_Ranger Headquarters_

Trivette had just come through the doors he had been in court all morning testifying for Alex. "So partner what did I miss?" he asked hanging up his hat and sitting at his desk. 

"Sydney and Gage left for Devil's Junction to check out that sighting of Ike Terry," Walker informed him. 

Trivette sat looking at his partner mouth a gape. 

"Problem Trivette?" Walker asked. 

"Alex put you up to this didn't she?" he asked wishing he had thought of it. 

"Up to what Trivette?" 

"You know as well as I do that Thomas Barton is all wrong for Syd that Gage is who she should be marrying her," Trivette began explaining. 

"Trivette if Sydney and Gage were meant to be married then they would be. Maybe Tom did something Gage didn't do…" 

"Like what?" Trivette quizzed. 

"Like maybe asked her to marry him." Walker answered. 

"She could have said no and you know that as well as I do," Trivette rattled on. "That is why you sent the two of them up to Devil's Junction so they were away for a few days so they could see what developed. So they would have some time alone together…" he trailed off. 

"Actually Trivette I did it so you and I wouldn't have to go up there and see if we could track down Ike." 

"Yeah but this just might change everything Walker." 

"Trivette," Walker chided shaking his head. 

"My money is on…" 

"Never mind Trivette." 

_Devil's Junction _

Sydney had hardly said two words on the whole four hour drive. Gage had tried to strike up a few conversations but all had been in vain. What ever was bothering his partner was really consuming her. 

"Syd you did say we were best friends didn't you?" he asked. 

"Hmmm what Gage?" 

"What ever is on your mind you can tell me you know I really do care about you," Gage prodded. 

"Come on Gage say it," her mind silently screamed out at him. 

"Just a lot of different things," she hedged instead changing the subject by reading the sign going into the little town. "Devil's Junction five hundred and twenty three people." 

"I guess we had better check in with the Sheriff then we can get settled in our rooms," Gage suggested. 

Syd nodded her head in agreement as her partner brought the car to a stop in front of the sheriff's office. Opening her door she stretched her legs and arms as she got out it had been a long ride. As Gage came to her side of the car they proceeded in. 

Ike Terry was wanted in two states for armed robbery. He had been working the Dallas area and just as the Rangers got close he disappeared. This was not before killing a security guard and a police officer. This had been the first lead they had in a month but it still didn't look too promising. 

"Sheriff Winston wasn't in his office," Deputy Millicent Carter informed them her name describing her looks to a T. "Can I help you?" she asked her eyes fixed on Gage. 

"We were told that you had information on one Ike Terry," Syd informed her 

"Oh yes Sheriff Winston has all that information and he said he'd see you in the morning," she replied still staring and smiling at Gage. 

"I guess we'll be back in the morning then," Syd replied rolling her eyes at her partner. 

Turning they made a hasty exit Deputy Carter leaning over and to the side to catch a glimpse of Ranger Gage as they left. 

"What do you want to do now Syd?" Gage asked as they walked back over to the car. 

"Not much we can do," she replied. "In a little town like this if we start asking questions it's sure to get back to Terry." 

Agreeing Gage suggested they go get checked in to the motel and have an early dinner. "That's if we can find a decent place to eat," he added. 

Getting back in the car Gage drove down the street to the only motel in the town. Syd usually made all the travel arrangements when they had to go out of town on something like this but being busy with the wedding Gage had volunteered to take care of things. As Gage's luck would have it some how he had managed to book only one room instead of two. 

"No I definitely said two rooms," Gage argued with the front desk clerk. 

"There is only one booked sir," the clerk argued back .

"Can we just get a second room?" Gage asked watching Syd's face as he spoke. 

"I'd like to accommodate you sir but there is baseball tournament going on at Five Points and there isn't another room in this county." 

"Thanks. We'll take the one we have." 

Gage signed for the room and walked back over to Syd. 

"Sharing aren't we?" Syd asked. 

"Looks that way. It won't be that bad will it?" he asked looking hopefully at her. 

Rolling her eyes she said, "Come on Gage," she took the key from him and started towards the room secretly thinking that this wasn't really a bad thing. They were partners after all, two grown adults, "yeah keep talking Sydney and maybe you'll start believing," she thought to herself. 

Unlocking the door and they both stood there staring at the bed that took up most of the small cramped room neither moving. 

"You can have the shower first," Gage finally stammered out. 

Syd moved past him into the room dropping her bag in the only chair, she headed straight for the bathroom. Starting the shower she came back out to retrieve a few things. 

Gage leaned back on the bed and flicked on the television. The set brought in all of two stations plus a variety of blue movies that could be ordered in. He thought to himself how impressed Syd would be with this discovery. 

All of a sudden she let out a loud shriek, Gage was on his feet in a flash and in the bathroom. 

"Syd?" 

"The water went cold," she screamed back at him, "Hand me a towel. 

Taking the towel from the rack he passed it behind the shower curtain to her. Once she had the towel that just covered her petite body, wrapped around herself she yanked back the shower curtain. She glared at Gage as she stepped out of the tub and past him. 

"I'm sorry Syd." 

She didn't answer him. He followed her back into the main room and sat down on the bed as she riffled through her suitcase for her hairdryer. Finding it she went back in the bathroom only partially closing the door. Gage retook his position on the bed as he leaned against the pillows he could see Syd's reflection in the mirror as she began drying her hair. As she held the dryer above her head the towel gaped open showing her shapely leg and hip. 

Gage tried to concentrate on what was on the television but old reruns weren't keeping his attention, his eyes kept drifting back to his partner's leg. The dryer snapped off and Syd called out to him that it was his turn. 

"You want me to take a cold shower?" he asked thinking it was probably a good idea. 

"Suit yourself," she told him coming back to the main room and sitting on the end of the bed looking at the television. 

Gage got up and went to the bathroom to test the water in the shower. It was lukewarm so shedding his clothes he stepped in. Like Syd he hadn't completely shut the door. As she listened to the shower running she couldn't help thinking about Gage's muscular body as the water ran over it. 

Suddenly the water shut off bringing Syd back to the realization that she was still only wearing that very small towel. Going to her suitcase she began pulling out her clothes, as Gage appeared with nothing more then a towel around his waist. His bag was still at the door where he had dropped it. Making his way to it he had to squeeze past Syd, as his body rubbed against hers they both shut their eyes a small shudder going through each of them. 

"Gage," Syd murmured turning to partially face him. 

"Syd," he replied unable to stop his arms from automatically going around her or his lips going to hers in a gentle kiss. 

Her arms moved around his neck as her towel slipped down her body to the floor. Again they kissed, Gage's tongue tasting her lips, teasing them until she slowly yielded to him. Cupping his hands under her bottom he lifted her from the floor, her legs wrapping around the small of his back, the kiss continuing. He turned taking Syd with him, putting one knee on the bed he leaned forward laying her on it. She clung to him pulling him with her, her hands moving through his hair. He lay there with her his hand gently moving up her body. 

"Sydney I want you so much, I've got to have you," he told her kissing her forehead, taking over her body with his own neither giving a thought to the consequences. 

Gage fell against Syd unable to move, not wanting to move, afraid of the repercussions of their actions. 

Loosening his grip on her, he brought his hand to her face gently caressing it. Slowly he turned to his side enfolding Syd in his arms, again gently kissing her face. She hadn't moved or spoken. 

"What's the matter Syd?" Gage asked her. 

"Nothing." 

"I've heard that before Syd. What are you thinking?" 

"Nothing really." 

"Nothing really?" he questioned her again. 

"Nothing," she cried pushing away from him, running for the bathroom and slamming the door closed. 

Gage lay for a moment not moving wondering how he could have done this to her. Getting up he pulled on his jeans and went to the bathroom door, he could hear her crying. Gently he knocked asking, "Syd can I come in?" 

"Leave me alone," she cried. 

"Sydney please…" Not getting an answer he pushed the door open to find her on the floor, in tears, shivering, wedged between the bathtub and the toilet. 

"Honey come on" he coaxed crouching down in front of her reaching out to her taking her hand. She let him help her up and getting his arms around her he carried her to the bed pulling the covers back to slide her beneath so she wouldn't catch cold. 

"Why did this have to happen now?" she questioned him not really expecting an answer. 

"Syd I'm sorry this is my fault I shouldn't have let this happen…" 

"Gage just shut up will you. It's kind of obvious that I let it happen too. I've always been physically attracted to you just why did this have to happen now?" she was sobbing uncontrollably and Gage reached forward putting his arms around her. 

"Syd I know the timing sucks but I'm not sorry that it happened…" Gage began. 

"Of course you're not sorry what repercussions are you going to have?" she fired at him flinging his arms from her. 

"That's not what I mean Syd if you would let me finish…" 

"So finish Gage," she cried out. 

Gage suddenly didn't know how to say what he wanted to say so he just blurted it out, "I know that you don't love Tom Barton and I'm glad because he's not good enough for you." 

"And you would know who is good enough for me and who isn't," she demanded beginning to be steamed. 

Gage knew he was digging himself in deeper but he couldn't help himself. "Sydney you wouldn't have just made love with me if you were really in love with him." 

"Maybe I was just in it for the sex," she snapped wishing she hadn't the minute the words left her mouth. "Gage I'm so sorry, I didn't…" She was cut off by a loud knocking on the door. 

"Rangers, it's Sheriff Winston," came the voice from the other side of the door. 

"Go turn on the shower," Gage whispered to her motioning towards the bathroom at the same time. "Sheriff Winston, be right there," Gage called as Syd grabbed her clothes and scooted into the bathroom closing the door behind her. As the water started he opened the door admitting the sheriff to the room. 

"Sheriff Winston," Gage extended his hand introducing himself telling the sheriff that his partner would be joining them shortly. 

"Maybe we should give her few minutes…" Winston stated looking over Gage's state of dress, the messed up bed and the fact that Millicent had all ready told him that the one Ranger was female. 

"She shouldn't be too much longer," Gage replied trying to take the focus off anything but the business of finding Ike Terry. 

"How bout I meet you two in the coffee shop in fifteen minutes?" Winston asked reaching for the doorknob just as the shower stopped. 

"All right," Gage agreed, "we'll be right with you." 

The door closed behind the sheriff just as Syd opened the bathroom door. She was dressed, her face puffy from crying. She stood looking at her partner silently hoping he would understand which she knew was silly because she didn't understand it. 

"Syd you all right?" 

"Guess I better be we have a job to do," she retorted. 

"I mean…" 

"Gage we have a job to do let's not complicate it with this. I've got a few things to get straight in my own mind." 

"Fair enough," Gage replied, "but we will talk Syd cause I just wasn't in it for the sex." 

Quickly she adverted her eyes from her partner going to her bag to get her make up. She began covering the traces of the tears as best she could the same time fighting off new ones. 

Gage pulled his shirt on his eyes never leaving Sydney. He knew that she was hurting but damn it so was he. He had a second chance here and he just wasn't going to blow it. 

"Ready?" he asked. 

She nodded her head in reply. 

Opening the door Gage stepped back so Syd could exit first. She paused in front of him for a moment as if to say something but didn't instead she moved outside to wait for him to lock the door. They walked together in pained silence to the coffee shop Gage leading the way to where the sheriff sat conversing with the waitress. 

"Sheriff," Gage addressed him as he turned to look over the pair of them. The lady ranger was quite a cute little thing the sheriff thought to himself no wonder he only booked one room. "This is my partner Ranger Sydney Cooke," he introduced her as she extended her hand to the sheriff. 

"Pleased to meet you Ranger Cooke," Winston smiled. "Let's take that booth in the far corner so we won't be disturbed," he continued picking up his coffee to lead the way. "You two like some coffee?" he asked as they walked. 

"Sure," Gage replied for both of them. 

"Two more coffees over here Denise," the sheriff called to the waitress without looking back. 

"Right away Bill," she replied going to the coffee machine. 

Sydney slid into the booth Gage beside her with Winston across from them. Denise set the coffee down in front of them and Winston looked up at her smiling before saying, "Thanks Honey." His eyes drifted to her backside as she walked away. 

"Sheriff you have some information for us?" Syd asked breaking the man's gaze to focus back on the reason they were sitting there. 

"Call me Bill Honey," he smiled at Syd the same time reaching into his breast pocket. 

Syd smiled icily at the sheriff Gage cutting her off before she could say anything asking, "So what do you have for us Bill?" 

"This is your man right?" Winston asked unfolding the picture he had in his pocket. 

Gage took the picture and looked at nodding his head yes as he handed the picture to Syd. 

"His brother Thurman has a farm over on Pike Creek Road. Danny Burnett was over there a couple of nights ago drinking and what ever else goes on over there. Anyway the next day he was telling Marylou Carter that Ike was home. Of course Marylou told her sister Millicent who having seen the bulletin come through at the office brought it to my attention. That's when I contacted you people in Dallas." 

"So just where can we find this Danny Burnett and where abouts is this Pike Creek Road?" Gage asked. 

Again the sheriff reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture. "This here is Danny, he'll be playing ball tonight at Five Points. You follow the road straight out of town here and keep going until you come to a spot where five roads all meet. You can't miss it the Texas Sally Roadhouse is right there. You keep going straight for another three miles and you'll run right into the park. Danny plays second base for the Devil's Junction Stampeders. 

If you keep going straight down that road past the park and take the first left that is Pike Creek Rd. It's a dead end road and I don't recommend you going out there in the middle of the night I'd wait until morning if I was you. Oh and Rangers I'm not going to be able to give you any backup. With this ball tournament going on and all these extra people crowding the town my deputies and I will have our hands full." 

Both Gage and Sydney understood the sheriff more then he would have liked to think. Thanking him they got up to leave. 

"You might want to try the 'Tenderfoot Steakhouse' for dinner," Winston suggested still not making any move to get up. 

"Thanks for the tip," Gage replied for them again. 

"So now what Gage?" Syd asked trying desperately to relieve the tension between them. 

"How bout a date?" Gage asked feeling her stiffen beside him. "I mean a working date, dinner and then a ball game and we see if we can find this Danny Burnett." 

Syd remained silent. 

"Come on Syd we have to eat and it might be fun like it used to be just the two of us." 

"All right Gage you're on," Syd slowly replied, "but I have to call Tom first." 

He nodded his head while she walked a few steps away from him pulling out her cell phone and began to dial. "I'll get the car," he called to her and she nodded as the phone connected. 

"Tom," she said into the phone. 

"Sydney are you all right?" Tom's voice anxiously greeted her. 

"Yes why wouldn't I be?" she answered. 

"I just thought you would be phoning sooner. I was starting to get worried," he returned. "Did you find this guy yet?" 

"Tom we just got here and it may take a while." 

"Sydney you will be back by Monday won't you. My mother and father are flying in from Houston on Tuesday you do remember," he stated adding, "You really should be here you know." 

Syd sighed shaking her head. "Look Tom I'll do my best that's all I can tell you. I've got to run we are just going to check out a lead." 

"Call me before you go to sleep tonight please," Tom begged Syd's mind immediately going to the sleeping arrangements. 

"I'll try," she hedged. 

"I love you Sydney." 

"I've got to go Tom Gage is waiting," she said hanging up the phone. Walking over to where Gage had stopped the car she got in without saying a word to him. 

"How's Tom?" Gage asked having nothing else to say. 

Syd sighed deeply and looked out the window before saying, "Worried I won't be back before his parents arrive on Tuesday." 

"Oh," Gage softly replied as he pulled into the parking lot of the steakhouse. 

Getting out Gage waited for Syd to come around to his side of the car to walk in together. He would have dearly loved to take her hand but instinctively knew better. As soon as they were inside Syd excused herself to use the restroom while Gage got them a table. 

Standing in front of the mirror she looked at her reflection. "What's the matter with me?" she asked herself twisting her engagement ring on her finger. "You're suppose to be getting married in two weeks not having a fling with Gage," her mind continued rambling on. Then she finally admitted it to herself something she had known in her heart for weeks she wasn't in love with Tom Barton. "You're just not destined to be married Cooke," she chided herself slipping the engagement ring off her finger and sliding it into her pocket. She ran her fingers through her hair, washed her hands and went to rejoin her partner. 

Gage stood up as Syd joined him saying, "I ordered us a couple of beers hope that's all right with you." 

"Fine thanks," she told him picking up the menu. "What looks good?" 

"I didn't really look you know me Syd I'm just having a big steak with potato and salad." 

"Sounds good order me the same only smaller," she told him with a faint smile as the waitress set the drinks down in front of them. 

Syd looked around the restaurant as Gage ordered scrutinizing all the people. "How many do you think Sheriff Winston let know we're rangers?" she asked. 

"On purpose or inadvertently?" Gage asked eyeing the patrons as well trying hard to stay focused on the case. "Nobody here looks suspicious," Gage commented his hand moving across the table to take Syd's when he noticed her ring gone. "Sydney where's your ring?" 

Pulling her hand back she clasped her hands together her eyes dropping to them. "Gage I thought we agreed we were going to wait until we got back to Dallas to talk about any of this." 

"I'm sorry it just surprised me that it was gone," he lamely replied. 

"Yeah well it suddenly just got real heavy on my hand." 

"Syd… I…" 

"You know Tom never calls me that it's always Sydney," she wistfully said. This time she reached across for Gage's hand and they sat silently until the waitress came back to the table with their dinner. 

_The Terry Farm_

"Brother dear I think there is a fox in the henhouse," Thurman Terry addressed Ike. 

"How so little brother?" Ike asked walking to the fridge for another beer. He pulled out two and tossed a can to Thurman who caught it snapping the can open. 

"Seems a couple of genuine Texas Rangers all the way from Dallas have come all the way up here looking for you," Thurman informed him. 

"Do tell?" Ike grinned. "I guess we better find out who has been telling tales. Those Rangers come snooping around here I guess we'll have take care of them too." With that Ike held up his hand motioning it like a gun he repeated the words, "bang, bang."

_ Chapter 2 _

_Paths We Choose Is Where Life Takes Us_

"Batter, Batter, Batter," a chant was going up for the home team as Syd and Gage walked towards the bleachers and the game. The partners had their eyes fixed on the crowd but there was no sign of Terry. 

Danny Burnett was sitting in the dugout concentrating on what was going on out in the field. "Let's wait until the game finishes before we have a conversation with Mr. Burnett," Gage suggested as they found seats in the bleachers. 

"What inning are we in?" Syd asked Gage standing up to see the scoreboard. 

"Bottom of the fifth and down in front," came a shout from behind her. 

"They take their baseball seriously here Syd," Gage leaned over to tell her and she slapped his arm. 

As the bottom of the ninth inning began Syd noticed a couple of fans calling Burnett over to the fence and she gave Gage a little nudge. "Wonder what that's about?" she asked. 

"I think maybe we should get down there and wait for the game to finish we wouldn't want to miss talking to Mr. Burnett." 

"Right behind you partner," Syd agreed as they both got up to head over to the dugout. 

It was three up and three down the game over. Burnett was all ready gathering up his stuff as the partners walked onto the field. Seeing them coming towards him Burnett yelled at his pals for help and they stepped between Syd, Gage and Burnett. 

Burnett was all ready running across the field trying to escape. "We don't want any trouble," Gage began as the first one took a swing at him, which he easily sidestepped. The second one was trying to follow suit with Syd but Gage had all ready brought his foot up catching him in the side as Sydney took off after Burnett. 

Sydney quickly caught up to the second baseman and tackled him to the ground. He was back on his feet in a moment and taking a wild swing at her. "Take it easy Burnett we just want to talk to you," she exclaimed as he once again took a swing at her only to catch her foot in the side of the head. Just as quickly her foot came out pulling his feet out from under him, in a matter of minutes Syd had him face down her knee planted in his back his arm pinned behind him. 

Gage had both his would be assailants on the ground as he took off across the field to join Syd who was hauling the ball player to his feet. 

"What's your hurry Burnett," Gage asked, "My partner and I just wanted to ask you a few questions." 

"About what?" Burnett defiantly asked. 

"We were just wanting to know if you'd seen Ike Terry lately?" Syd asked. 

Burnett began to fidget when Terry's name came up. "I haven't seen Ike in a long time. I see Thurman all the time but Ike no he hasn't been in these parts in years. 

"You see we have a small problem with that Danny," Gage told him. 

"We heard you've been telling people all over town that you saw Ike over at his brother's place the other night," Syd added. 

"Whoever has been saying that is lying," Burnett insisted his eyes nervously searching the crowd. 

"Looking for someone Danny?" Gage asked letting his eyes wander to the people who were watching them too. 

"No, no one I'm just wanting to get down to Texas Sally's drown my sorrows with the rest of the team," he answered. 

"All right Danny but you're going to give us a call if you happen to run across Ike or have sudden jar in your memory won't you?" Syd asked. 

"Yeah, yeah can I go?" Burnett asked still nervously looking around. 

"Sure Danny go right ahead," Gage smiled taking a step back. Burnett gave them a look of contempt and walked on past them and over to his friends. 

"What do you think Gage?" Syd asked. 

"Ike's here all right," Gage stated as Syd nodded her head. 

The ballpark was beginning to empty so like the rest Sydney and Gage headed for their car too. They decided they would heed the sheriff's warning and wait until early in the morning to go out to Thurman Terry's place. That left only one thing to do… go back to the motel for a good nights sleep. 

Gage pulled into the spot that was allotted for their room but neither got out instead they sat ridged staring out the windshield. "Syd I could sleep in the car if you'd feel better," Gage finally said. 

"Gage don't be silly you're not sleeping in the car," Syd snapped opening the door and getting out. 

Gage sat there a few seconds more before getting out and coming to the front of the car to join her. Unlocking the door he flipped on the light switch, everything was as they had left it. Again they stared at the bed what had happened vividly going through their minds. 

"Why don't you call for a wake up call while I check in with Walker," Gage suggested. 

Agreeing Syd went to the phone while Gage pulled out his cell phone. 

"What side of the bed would you like?" Syd asked as Gage hung up. 

"You take the bed Syd I can sleep on the floor," Gage began as his partner came to stand in front of him. 

"After this afternoon do you think it matters if you sleep on the floor or the bed?" she asked. 

He couldn't look her in the face instead he let his eyes focus past her head and swallowing hard answered, "I guess not." 

"Then it's settled," she told him going to her bag, pulling out an over sized t-shirt she wore as a nightgown and going into the bathroom. 

Gage stared at the bathroom door a minute before kicking off his shoes, flopping on the bed and flicking on the television. He could hear the water in the sink running as she cleaned her teeth. His eyes closed and visions of he and Sydney together ran through his mind. 

The door suddenly opened and so did his eyes as she came over to sit on the bed asking at the same time, "Anything good on the television?" 

"Not much," he returned. "Of course we haven't got many choices." He handed the remote to her and she flicked the two stations that they got handing it back to him. 

"I think I'm just going to turn in," she said sliding under the covers and turning to face the bathroom door. 

"Good idea," he agreed turning off the television and then the bedside light. Syd could feel the bed move as Gage stood up to pull the blankets back on his side of the bed. Her heart began to beat a little faster and she clutched tighter to the blankets as she heard the rattle of his belt buckle knowing he was stepping out of his jeans. Once again the bed heaved as Gage lay back down to finally say, "Good night Shorty." 

"Gage," she whispered out to him. 

"Um hmm." 

"What I said earlier I didn't mean it," she let slip out. 

Gage was silent trying to decide what part of earlier she was talking about. 

"I mean it wasn't just sex for me either." 

Rolling on his back Gage turned slightly towards her propping himself up on his elbow wanting desperately to pull her into his arms. He reached out almost touching her shoulder then pulled back afraid of screwing things up. 

Syd tensed he was so close to her she wanted to feel his arms around her, she wanted to be up against him burying her face against his chest while his hand softly stroked her hair. Why couldn't he give her just that little bit of love she craved? "I just wanted you to know that," she continued a tear rolling down her cheek. 

"Hey I did know," he simply replied this time letting his hand come to rest on her shoulder. Her eyes closed tight and she felt herself rolling to her back and to him as her heart began pouring out to her best friend. 

"I really don't know how I feel about anything right now," she confided in him. "I've been less confident about marrying Tom every day for the last week. I've been telling myself it is just pre-wedding jitters, then this happened… As soon as we get back to Dallas I'm calling off the wedding. 

"I'm sorry Syd, I'm sorry this had to happen," Gage began .

"Not as sorry as I would have been if I had went ahead and married Tom," she sighed. 

"Come here," he whispered taking her in his arms for the third time that day as she pushed up against his chest finally feeling at ease the first time in weeks. 

"Let's try and get a little sleep Honey," he again whispered and content for the moment they drifted off.

~~~~~ 

It was shortly after three A.M. the phone was ringing none stop both Gage and Syd were trying to untangle from each other to answer it. Reaching over his partner Gage grabbed it, "Yes hello." Grabbing hold of Syd he pulled her back up against him as he listened to the caller. 

"Sorry to disturb you and the lady ranger at this early hour," the sheriff's voice smirked across the phone, "but there is something out on Boulder Road I thought you might want to see." 

"What's that?" Gage asked dryly. 

"Looks like Danny Burnett went and killed himself. It seems he got himself all pissed up and drove his pickup off the road into a big old tree," Winston continued to tell him. 

"Don't move anything Ranger Cooke and I are on our way," Gage said feeling Syd move away from him to turn on a light. 

As the two of them climbed into their clothes Gage began explaining what had happened. Syd opened the door to go out her partner close behind when her cell phone began to ring. Shrugging she pulled it from her pocket answering, "Cooke." 

"Sydney where are you, you promised to call I've been worried," Tom's voice came over the phone. 

"Tom it's after three what are you doing calling so late?" 

Motioning at the car Gage signed that he was going to start it and warm it up, Syd nodded back yes. 

"You did say you would call before you went to bed," Tom whined. 

"No you asked me to call and I said I'd see. Tom you just can't keep calling like this I'm working," she scolded. 

"At three in the morning?" he skeptically asked. 

"Yes at three in the morning we are on our way out to an accident scene and everyone is waiting for me," she impatiently told him. "Tom we will talk when I get back to Dallas all right." 

"I guess it will have to be," he replied. 

"I've got to go, I'll see you when I get back," she hastily said into the phone clicking it off before Tom even had time to say goodbye. 

Going to the driver side of the door she waited for Gage to roll the window down a bit so she could ask him if he had his phone. "Right here," he told her. 

"Is it charged?" was her next question. 

"Syd how well do you know me?" he asked as her eyes went up. "Yes it's charged." 

With that she went to the door of their room and tossed her phone on the bed pulling the door closed behind her.

~~~~~ 

The scene of the accident was pretty gruesome the skid marks started half a mile down the road until Burnett's luck seemed to run out. He had hit the guard rail at a high rate of speed become airborne until hitting full on with the tree. 

"Lets hope he died on impact," the coroner was remarking. 

"See the second set of skid marks?" Syd asked Gage. 

"Yeah looks like Danny Burnett had help flying off the road here," Gage pointed out. "Bill," Gage caught the sheriff's attention and waved him over. 

Winston turned and said something to the people standing around that he found amusing the rest snickering away with him. He was still yelling some remark to his deputy as he sauntered over to where the partners waited for him. 

"Something you needed?" he asked as he approached them. 

"Sheriff Winston is there something funny about a possible murder?" Syd questioned. 

"Whoa slow down Ranger Cooke Ranger Gage here not being nice to you tonight?" again the sheriff snickered. 

"Actually Sheriff Winston," Gage stepped between him and Sydney, "my partner was referring to the second set of skid marks across the pavement. I want Burnett's pickup impounded until a team from Dallas can go over it. That means keeping everyone else away from it." 

"Who in hell do you think you two are?" The sheriff had stopped making jokes and was glaring at Gage. "You were invited down here to look for Ike Terry not to stick your nose into our business." 

"Let me see Sheriff a potential witness that we spoke with last night was possibly run off the road and is now dead. I don't know but I think that makes this our business," Syd answered. 

"You people have no right to but in here," Winston was insisting. 

"That's where you are wrong Sheriff these badges give us the right," Gage told him. "Syd you want to set things up and let Walker know?" Gage asked handing his phone to her. Taking it from him she walked away from her partner and the sheriff to make the calls. 

As she moved off Gage stood squarely in front of Sheriff Winston. "I don't know what your policies are around here Sheriff but I don't care for your lame references to Ranger Cooke's and my status. She is my partner nothing more nothing less and she didn't earn that position on her back. I'd appreciate in the future you keep that in mind. Do I make myself clear?" 

Sheriff Winston bit his tongue to keep from speaking but nodded his head yes. 

"It's all set Gage," Syd told him handing his phone back to him as Winston moved off. "Something I said?" she asked watching the sheriff walk off. 

"More what I said," Gage smiled. "How bout you buy me some breakfast and then we go see if we can find Ike?" 

"Me buy it's not my turn to buy," Syd protested. 

"That was me who sprung for dinner last night," Gage replied opening the car door. 

"You told me last night was a date," she reminded him getting in the car. 

"You aren't going to hold me to that are you?" 

"I most certainly am," his partner smiled as he started the car and put it in gear starting down the road towards town. 

Bill Winston stood with two of his deputies commenting as the rangers drove past them. "Those two Rangers need to be taken down a peg or two." His two deputies nodded in agreement." 

_The Terry Farm_

"All right, all right I'm coming," Thurman shouted at the phone in the kitchen as he stumbled his way in. "This had better be good," he said into phone. 

"It is Thurman," came the voice on the other end of the line. "You tell Ike those two nosey rangers are going over this office. They decided Danny's accident was more then an accident and have impounded the truck until some fancy investigators from Dallas can come down here and investigate. They're going to be ending up on your doorstep before much longer." 

"Ike's going to be very interested," Thurman smiled hanging up the phone. 

_Later In Town_

"Are you about finished there Gage?" Sydney teased her partner as she watched him wipe his plate clean with his last piece of toast. 

"Getting there Syd," he smiled back at her wiping his fingers on his napkin and tossing it on the plate. 

"More coffee?" the waitress asked walking towards them with the pot in her hand. 

"Maybe a little," Gage confirmed. 

"And the check too," Syd added. 

The waitress poured the coffee and slapped the completed check on the table walking away just as the door opened admitting two men dressed in ball uniforms. The players walked to the counter and sat down. 

"Come on Gage lets get out of here before all the players are coming in," Syd urged sliding from the booth they were sitting in. 

"Right behind you," he told her gulping down his coffee to follow. As Gage paid the bill both men at the counter kept their eyes on him watching as he went to the door where Syd was waiting for him and they left. With the door closing behind them one of the players threw money on the counter to pay for their coffee and they followed them out. 

The rangers were just backing out of the parking spot as the players made it to their vehicle. Jumping in they were quick to back out too and follow the sedan that Gage was driving. 

"How you want to play this Gage?" Syd was asking getting no response from her partner. Looking over to him she noticed him staring into the rear view mirror. "What is it?" she asked turning around in the seat. 

"I think the ballplayers are following us," he replied giving it a little gas watching as the car behind them sped up. 

"Think you're right Francis," Syd replied bracing herself as Gage punched the peddle to the floor. They passed through Five Points at break neck speed the ballplayers not letting up. At this point a pickup truck joined in the pursuit. 

"Get the sheriff on the phone," Gage ordered as Syd reached into his pocket for his phone. The same time a third vehicle, a big car crushing monster truck appeared in front of them and was barreling right for them. 

Veering to the right Gage got past the front tire of the truck only to be caught by the back tire sending them down an embankment stopping only after bottoming out in a small creek. 

_ Chapter 3 _

_Reality Hits Home _

_Ranger Headquarters_

Trivette was in Walker's office discussing the developments in the Ike Terry case per Syd's early morning call to Walker when a sharp rap on the door interrupted them. 

"Tom Barton," Trivette commented seeing the man through the glass in the office door, "What did we do for this honour." 

"Open the door and find out Trivette," Walker threw back. 

"Tom how are you? What are you doing here?" Trivette greeted him. 

"I feel a little foolish coming here," Tom started out saying, "but have you heard from Sydney and Gage yet today." 

"Not since about four-thirty this morning when Sydney called me about the case they are working. I expect to hear from them fairly soon though," Walker told him. 

"I see," Tom replied somewhat disappointed by the response. 

"Something the matter Tom?" Trivette asked. 

"I'm just a little worried about Sydney that's all," he confessed to the two rangers. 

"There's nothing to worry about," Trivette piped up. "Syd's a good ranger and Gage is with her she's in good hands. 

Walker shot a glance at Trivette who tried to put Tom's mind at ease, "I just meant they've partnered for a long time and Gage is a good guy he wouldn't let anything happen to Syd he cares a lot about her." 

Again Walker shot him a look before asking to Tom, "Have you tried calling her?" 

"Yes several times and have got no answer her phone is turned off," he reported. "We have so much to do I just knew she shouldn't have gone traipsing up there." 

"Tom," Walker tried to soothe even knowing that Syd seldom turned her phone off. "This is part of the job and Sydney does her job well I think you are making this into something more then it is." 

"Yeah we'll see," Tom replied. "I'm sorry to take up your time, if you hear anything will you let me know?" 

"Sure thing Tom," Walker told him watching the man leave the office pulling out his phone and dialing as he walked. "Debra," he said into the phone reschedule all my calls and appointments I'll be out of town for the next few days." Clicking the phone closed he thought to himself I think its time I found out more about your job and your partner. 

As soon as Tom Barton was gone from the office Walker looked at Trivette saying, "See if you can raise the two of them on the phone. 

Trivette was all ready dialing first Sydney, after listening to the message he said to Walker, "He's right the phone is off." He next dialled Gage's phone and after hearing five rings told his partner, "No answer. I got the name of the place they are staying on my desk," he stated heading out of the office. 

A moment later Trivette was back. "They aren't answering but they are sharing," Trivette grinned. 

Walker picked up the phone dialing as Trivette talked, "Sheriff Winston," he said as the line connected. "Ranger Walker we are trying to get in touch with Rangers Cooke or Gage I think there might be some sort of problem do you think you could track them down for us?" 

"They looked pretty healthy this morning when I talked to them at the accident scene. We're pretty busy here with a ball tournament, I'll have them call when I see them." 

Walker hung up the phone sitting silently for a moment before saying to Trivette, "Grab your hat and come on." 

"Where to?" Trivette asked 

"Devil's Junction." 

_Five Points_

Thurman Terry's monster truck came to a stop right beside the ranger car. "Haul them out of there," Ike called to his brother and his pals. 

"There's nobody here Ike," one of the ballplayers called yanking open the door of the car on the driver's side. 

"What do you mean no one there?" Ike snarled jumping from the truck to the ground. 

"Just what I said the car's empty," the man retorted. 

"They can't be too far Ike," Thurman spoke up. 

Ike grabbed the front of his brother's shirt, "Yeah and we'd better find them and do what we set out to do before this back fires on us." 

"All right everyone spread out," Thurman ordered. 

"Hey we got a game at nine it's going to be kind of out of place if both Jake and I are missing," the one in the ball uniform whined wanting not to be anymore apart of this then he all ready was. 

"He's right Ike," Thurman quickly agreed. 

Ike thought a moment before saying, "All right you two but remember what happens to people who cross me." 

They watched as the two in uniform scrambled up the hill got in their car and sped away. Turning to the rest Ike said, "You know what has to be done, we need two dead rangers. 

~~~~~ 

Syd had her arm around Gage who was leaning heavily on her as they made their way deeper into the bush. They had barely had time to take cover before Thurman's truck came barreling down the incline towards them. Without stopping Syd had half dragged Gage along and further away from the immediate danger. 

When she thought they had put enough space between the Terrys and their buddies she finally slowed down. 

Gritting his teeth Gage got out, "Keep going Syd I'm fine." 

"No you're not look at your leg we have to get the bleeding stopped," she cried helping him to sit down. 

His jeans were ripped open at the thigh the same as his leg the blood oozing slowly out. He was favouring his side as well trying hard to hide the fact from Syd. 

"Open up your pants Gage," she hissed at him her jacket all ready off and she was pulling her t-shirt off too. 

"Sydney!" Gage exclaimed half teasing as he undid his pants. 

"In your dreams Francis," she came back stuffing her shirt in tight against the gash in his leg leaving him to do up the pants again while she put her jacket back on. 

"Any idea where we are or where we should be going?" Syd questioned her partner. 

"Away from here," Gage replied grasping his side as he tried to stand. 

"We have to get you to a hospital Gage," she cried going to his side and putting her arm around him. 

"You've got a gash in your forehead over your eyebrow," he told her pulling her close letting his lips caress the cut. 

"Come on Gage we haven't time for this," she prodded helping him to his feet. 

"You deserve a little looking after too," Gage insisted as they began moving again. 

"Yeah well once I know that you're safe we might discuss it," she threw back as they moved forward again. 

"Syd we should try doubling back and getting to the main road…" Gage's voice trailed off hearing someone behind them shout, "I think they may have gone down this way." 

Quickly they ducted for cover Gage pulling his gun, Syd motioned she was going to circle behind moving away from Gage before he could stop her. "Syd," he hissed in protest but she was gone without hearing him. 

Peering out from behind the tree weapon ready Gage watched as two men came into sight. Both held guns and were cautiously moving forward in search of them. Pulling himself to stand as best he could under the circumstances Gage stood ready to attack. 

Suddenly his partner came flying into the back of one of the men who in turn knocked the second one off balance. As Sydney took care of her opponent the second got to his feet intending to attack her as well. Gage easily stepped out from cover getting his arm around the man's neck rendering unconscious. In a matter of moments Syd's man was on the ground as well her partner sinking there too. 

"Gage are you all right?" she cried starting to go to him. 

"Syd get these two cuffed," he gasped adding with his smile, "You can baby me later." 

As Gage held his gun on the two men Syd cuffed them together hugging a small tree with the warning, "You two make a lot of noise we just may have to come back and shoot you." 

"You two are done," one commented, "You just don't know Ike even Thurman is scared of him." 

"And you two just don't know us," Syd retorted, "Ike Terry won't be getting the better of us." 

Going to where Gage was Syd helped him to his feet and they started out again. __

_Golden Eagle Motel Devil's Junction_

Tom Barton walked into the office at the Golden Eagle Motel and up to the desk clerk who was talking on the phone. Barton looked around the place unable to believe Sydney would choose to stay in such a dump. 

"If you're looking for a room?" The clerk began, "then you will have to try some where else we are full up." 

"Actually I was looking for Ranger Sydney Cooke she is staying here," Tom replied. 

Tapping a few keys on his computer the clerk looked up a few seconds later to say, "No Ranger Cooke but we do have a Ranger Gage if that's any help." 

"Oh they've registered under Ranger Gage," Tom half said to himself. "What rooms are they in?" he questioned the clerk just as the desk phone began to ring again. 

"Just one room, room one-eighteen," the clerk replied picking up the phone at the same time. "Golden Eagle Motel…" his voice trailed as Tom walked away. 

Barton walked out of the office and towards the rooms pulling his phone as he looked at the numbers on the door. Once more he dialed Syd's phone once more telling him that the phone had been turned off. He stopped in front of the room registered to Gage and knocked, there was no answer. He tried the knob but it was locked. Looking around he spied the cleaning girls with their cart and after paying them each twenty dollars they opened the door and he went inside the room. 

~~~~~ 

Walker was just pulling into Devil's Junction as Trivette's phone rang. "Trivette," he answered. Listening a minute Walker heard him say, "so it definitely wasn't an accident… all right thanks for the info." 

"That was the accident boys," Trivette told his partner. "That pickup that Gage and Syd had impounded was definitely run off the road." 

Bringing the truck to a stop in front of the sheriff's office both rangers went inside. They were met by Deputy Millicent Carter. "More rangers," she greeted them. 

"Would Sheriff Winston be here?" Walker smiled and asked. 

Glancing at her watch Millicent informed them that he should be at the coffee shop that was three doors down right about this time. Tipping his hat Walker thanked her and he and Trivette headed towards the coffee shop. 

Sheriff Winston was there all right sitting at the counter half turned talking with a bunch of the locals as he devoured a piece of cream pie. The senior rangers walked up behind him just in time to hear him say, "Then after ordering Danny's truck impounded this blonde ranger has the nerve to stand there and tell me there is nothing going on between the lady ranger and him and he doesn't appreciate the remarks." Winston began to laugh his faithful followers just sitting there looking past him at Walker and Trivette. At this point Winston turned around to come face to face with Walker. 

"Ranger Gage was right about the pickup truck it was run off the road," Walker addressed Winston. "I know Ranger Gage and Ranger Cooke pretty well and if they tell you something then you can pretty well go with what they say." 

"Ranger Walker," Winston got out forgetting his pie and coffee. 

"Sheriff Winston," Walker acknowledged introducing Trivette at the same time. "Have you located Rangers Gage and Cooke? Or are you and your deputies still pretty busy?" Everyone one sitting around the sheriff had pretty well picked up their coffee and headed to other parts of the coffee shop. 

"No… uh my people and I haven't seen them since the accident this morning," Winston tried to cover his tracks. 

"Are you talking about the other two rangers?" the girl behind the counter asked. 

"Yes we are," Trivette replied turning to the girl. 

"They were in here for breakfast around six-thirty. They ate and left. Jake Tobin and Joey Carole were in here. They ordered coffee but as soon as the rangers got up to leave Jake tossed the money for the coffee on the counter and they took off after them. The rangers were parked out front they backed out and headed towards Five Points with Jake and Joey right behind them." 

"These two friends of Burnett and the Terry brothers," Trivette asked. 

"They've been known to hang out together, used to be real terrors when Ike was around," Winston told them trying to make himself not look quite so bad. 

"Any idea where we might find these two?" Walker's eyes boring holes in the sheriff as he asked. 

"They are playing in the ball tournament this weekend they will either be at the park or the Texas Sally Roadhouse out at Five Points." 

"Care to join us Sheriff?" Walker asked. 

Sheriff Winston reached into his pocket to throw the money for the coffee and pie on the counter but not before Trivette added, "Leave a generous tip." 

Fifteen minutes later Walker was pulling into the roadhouse. That's Jake's car right there the sheriff pointed out. All three men alighted from the truck and headed inside Sheriff Winston in the lead. Jake Tobin and Joey Carole were sitting with their friends who had all ready downed quite a few beers. 

"Tobin, Carole I need to have a word with you?" Winston called from half way across the room. Seeing the Sheriff they both made a beeline to the side door only to find it being blocked by Trivette. 

"Slow down boys we just want to have a word with you," Trivette smiled as Tobin took a swing at him. Blocking the hit Jimmy quickly had Tobin pinned face first against the wall while Walker stepped in preventing Carole from making a move. 

"We don't know anything we been playing ball all day," Carole blurted out. 

"You weren't at six-thirty this morning when you were following Rangers Cooke and Gage out of town," Walker interrupted him. 

"We weren't following no one," Tobin cut in. 

"We beg to differ from you," Trivette started. "We have witnesses who say different. You know if something happens to those two rangers then all fingers will be pointing at you when it is time for that lethal injection." 

After another moment Carole asked, "What do you want to know?" 

"Shut up Joey, Ike always does what he says," Tobin cut in. 

"You'll protect me?" Carole looked at Walker for the answer. 

With a simple nod from Walker Joey Carole started talking, "Ike had us follow them out of town. It didn't take long for them to realize they were being followed as we passed through Five Points Duke and Perry Forbes joined the chase until we got to Suicide Hill where Ike and Thurman run them off the road and into the creek with Thurman's monster truck. When we got down the creek there was nobody in the car. We came back to play ball and the rest started tracking them." 

"Sheriff Winston take these two in and get every available man out here," Walker ordered Winston taking the two in hand. 

Walker and Trivette headed for his truck to head out to Suicide Hill. 

~~~~~ 

By Sydney's estimate it was beginning to become late afternoon, Gage was leaning heavier she knew he needed medical attention. "Come on Gage sit down for a minute," she ordered stopping suddenly. 

"Syd I'm fine," he argued dropping to the ground. Sydney immediately dropped with him pulling him into her arms. "You got to leave me and go for help Syd," he told her allowing himself to lay against her. 

"Gage I'm not leaving you here." She pulled him a little closer whispering, "I'm never leaving you." She stopped short of telling him because I love you instead she said, "We'll rest a minute and then get going again." 

Putting his hand over hers he held tight letting his eyes close. She smiled fighting to keep control bending to let her lips caress the top of his head. 

"Syd Honey," he said wanting desperately to tell her he loved her saying instead, "We have to get going." 

"Francis when I get you home…" she left the sentence hanging as she helped him to his feet. 

"We're going to talk you all ready told me that," he said tensing with the pain his side was giving him. 

"Gage are you all right?" she cried stopping and turning in front of him his arm draping over her shoulder as she supported his weight. He pulled her a little closer letting his body fall against her. 

"Syd I have to talk now," he told her swallowing hard. "I have to ask you… I have to know…" 

"Gage I…" 

"Shh let me talk first," he murmured resting his forehead against hers. "Syd I have to know if you love me half as much as I love you." 

Sydney stood silent for several minutes before returning Gage's murmur with one of her own, "Oh Gage, if you love me why didn't you do something when I started seeing Tom? Why didn't you fight for me?" 

"More then anything Syd I just wanted you to be happy and I thought Tom made you happy…" 

"Happy?" she questioned. "How could you ever think I'd be happy…" She pulled away Gage stumbling forward and they both landed on the ground again Gage moaning in pain. 

Syd quickly cradled his head in her lap crying out, "Gage are you all right?'' 

"Yeah I'll be fine," he replied through gritted teeth. 

"You idiot," Syd cried out. "Why didn't you say something? 

"I don't know I just thought you… I was scared that you just didn't want more and then all of a sudden Tom was there and I didn't think I stood a chance," he finally blurted the words out. 

"Come on Gage we have to get you to a hospital we have a lot of talking and a lot of time to make up for," Syd was saying as she helped her partner up. 

Getting to their feet Gage heard a sound, something or someone moving toward them. Gently he placed his fingers on her lips they stood in silence listening Syd giving a quick nod hearing and getting the same sense of presence her partner had. With her arm around him she helped him off the trail and into the dense underbrush. Guns drawn they both stood in silence as the voices of Ike Terry and his brother Thurman became clear. 

Syd motioned to Gage that she was going to circle around again like she had with the other two that had been chasing them. Shaking his head no he took hold of her arm she mouthed the word yes back to him and against his better judgment Gage let go of her arm. 

From where he was Gage watched as Ike and Thurman came into view then suddenly each man veered off the path one to each side. He could hear a loud moan come from Thurman Terry knowing Sydney had hit one of them and he moved to try to assist her. The pain from his side shot through him as tried to move and he bit his lip to keep from making cry out. It wasn't enough to keep him from stumbling and with that there was enough noise to give his position away. 

Ike was on him in a second gun aimed at his head. "Don't you move even a hair Ranger," Terry sneered. He then called out to Sydney, "Lady Ranger got your partner here I figure I could cause him some real pain if you didn't show you face right now." With that he kicked Gage in the side causing him to cry out to drive his point home. 

"Leave him be Terry," Gage heard Syd's words trying to gasp out to her at the same time, "Syd no." 

"Now Ranger get out here where I can see you," Ike demanded. Syd stepped into view Thurman behind her holding his head from where she had got the best of him. 

"Let me have her first," Thurman whined, "I owe her." 

"She'd have you down and out for the count before you could turn around," Ike smirked at his brother. "No Thurman this ends right here," Ike smiled raising his gun at the Sydney ready to shoot only to be sent flying by a vicious kick from Cordell Walker. 

A split second later Trivette's fist came flying into Thurman's face and Syd made a dive for her partner. "I'm all right Syd," Gage weakly told her as she lifted his head into her lap. 

"Jimmy, Gage needs medical attention can we get someone in here right away," she called her eyes not leaving him her hand caressing his face. 

"I'm on it Syd," Trivette called back phone to his ear making the call. By now Sheriff Winston's deputies were taking the Terry brothers into custody and Walker had squatted down where Sydney was with Gage. 

"Driving again were you Gage?" he asked. 

Walker noted how tightly he held his partner's hand as he answered, "Yeah something like that." 

It wasn't very long that a helicopter was airlifting Gage out of there. "You're coming with me aren't you Syd?" he asked reluctant to let go of her. 

"I'll meet you at the hospital Gage," she smiled. Leaning down she whispered, "You've got me now and I'm not that easy to get rid of." Then for all to see she placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him. 

_ Chapter 4 _

_Setting Things Straight_

_Sheriff Winston's Office_

"Well Mr. Barton that was Ranger Trivette, Ranger Gage was airlifted to the hospital and the rest are on their way over there. Ranger Cooke just received a few bumps and bruises they are driving in and she will be checked out when she gets there," Winston explained to him. 

"Thanks Sheriff," Tom acknowledged offering his hand to Winston. 

"If you like I can give you a lift over there I'm on my way," Winston added. 

"That's all right," Tom replied, "I've got my car anyway." 

"You people down in Dallas must be a real liberal bunch," the sheriff went on. "I don't know how willing I'd be to let my pretty fiancée come all the way up here to share a room with her male partner." 

Tom could feel the words stinging and the hate for Gage rising the more the sheriff spoke. "Yeah well they've known each other for a very long time," Tom retorted trying to evade the insinuations the Sheriff was making. 

"You're still a better man then me," Winston reiterated as Barton left the office. 

Tom got into his car and headed towards the hospital. With the sheriff's words fresh in his mind he thought back to the motel room. Once the door had been opened he had walked inside the unmade bed staring him in the face, Sydney's t-shirt thrown haphazardly in the middle of it. Gage's razor on the dresser, his open bag laying on the floor under the window. All evidence that they were here together, sharing this room, this bed and God knows what else. 

He felt his knees grow weak and he dropped to sit on the bed finding Syd's phone. Picking it up he sat looking at it for a moment tears in his eyes before his temper and hurt took over. With as much force as he could muster he flung the phone against the wall smashing it into pieces. 

He wasn't sure how long he had sat there all he knew was that he had to see Sydney, he had to hear the words come right from her. He stepped a little harder on the accelerator as he raced towards the hospital. 

_County Hospital_

Trivette was talking to her but Sydney wasn't focusing on the words all she could think of was seeing how Gage was. 

"You remember Tom don't you?" Trivette was asking. "You know you're marrying him in a couple of weeks." 

The last statement caught her attention. "Yeah Tom," she quietly said looking down at her hands. 

"Something wrong Syd?" Trivette questioned. 

"I really should talk to Tom before I say anything," she replied hoping Trivette would understand and shut up. 

"Sydney he was at the office this morning worried about you," Walker spoke up, "you should call him the first chance you get." Saying that he gave Trivette a look. 

"Thanks Walker," Syd acknowledged her boss' words falling silent in thought. 

Sydney gave Trivette a shove as Walker slowed the truck to move him out of the way so she could get inside to see how her partner was. "I'm Ranger Cooke I'm here for Ranger Gage," she told the girl at the front desk not noticing Tom was sitting waiting for her to arrive. 

"Right this way," the nurse replied ushering her through the doors. "He's been asking non-stop for you since he got here," she told Syd as the door swung shut. 

"Tom what are you doing here?" Trivette asked noticing the man standing there. 

"I just couldn't stay in Dallas and worry I needed to get here and see her…" his voice trailed off. 

"She needs to see how Gage is," Walker tried to soothe the man. 

"Yeah I know they're close," Tom replied the words stinging. 

~~~~~ 

Gage's doctor was coming out of the exam room he was in just as the nurse brought Syd down the hall. "Doctor Brooks," the nurse hailed him, "This is Ranger Cooke." 

"Pleased to meet you Ranger," Doctor Brooks offered his hand to her as he spoke. "We've stitched up your partner and taken x-rays he has two broken ribs and three cracked ones. We would like him to stay over night but he is insisting that he needs to leave." 

"I'll talk to him doctor and see if I can change his mind…" Syd hesitantly told him. "But…" 

"But you don't think that there is much chance of that," Doctor Brooks finished the sentence as Syd shook her head in agreement. "Fair enough Ranger but do you think I can count on you to keep an eye on him," the doctor smiled pushing open the door. 

"Did he get you to ask me that?" Syd smiled. 

"That is between the patient and myself," Doctor Brooks replied. 

All ready dressed Gage sat on the edge of the bed ready to go. Seeing Sydney enter he smiled saying, "And I'm the one who is always accused of being late." 

"I didn't have air support getting me here," she quipped back putting her arm around her partner. 

Handing Sydney two scripts for antibiotics and pain medication Doctor Brooks looked right at Gage. "You see your family doctor tomorrow and do what Ranger Cooke says," the doctor warned. 

"You got it Doc," Gage replied as he held onto Syd. 

"Now Ranger if you would like to take a seat," the nurse from the front desk had brought a wheelchair in and was wheeling it towards him. 

"Come on you guys I can walk," Gage whined. 

"Francis get in the chair or I'm leaving you here," Syd warned. 

"All right you win Syd," he smiled letting her help him into the chair. 

With Sydney pushing the chair they headed for the waiting room, the nurse holding the door open for them to pass they were greeted by Walker, Trivette and Tom Barton. 

Tom immediately went to Sydney putting his arms around her crying, "Honey I was so worried about you are you all right?" 

"Tom what are you doing here?" Syd asked putting her hands on his arms and turning from his kiss. 

"I just couldn't sit in Dallas waiting for you to come back… Sydney we need to talk," he was pleading his arm going round her. 

"You're right," she agreed pulling away from him then addressing Walker asked, "Can you look after my partner for me for a few minutes?" 

Walker nodded his head as Gage simply asked, "Syd?" 

"I'm fine Gage," she told him walking off with Tom his eyes never leaving her. He led her to a small room that wasn't being used and they went inside. Both Walker and Trivette took a seat their backs to the room affording Syd and Tom some privacy as Gage watched through the glass his heart pounding. 

Closing the door behind them Tom turned to face Sydney looking at her as if she was a naughty child he had caught lying to him. He walked towards her asking, "Do you have an excuse for this?" 

"An excuse for what my job?" Syd questioned. 

"Sydney I know what's going on here, I was at your cozy little motel room and I can over look it this once but this is what you are going to do. If you want to keep your little job that's fine for now but you are going to immediately ask for a new partner and you are going to come home with me right now." 

"You were spying on me?" She stared at him in disbelief that he would actually do that. 

"You didn't leave me much choice Sydney, you take off for this god forsaken little town to create time alone with your partner… Don't think that I don't know what's going on Sydney. You've had your little affair now it's over and it's time you came home and started acting as my fiancée." 

With having said that he reached out and grabbed her arm. She quickly flung his hand off and Gage sat up straight in the wheelchair. 

"Something happen between you and Syd?" Trivette asked watching Gage closely. 

"We settled a few things," Gage replied lapsing into silence still watching the scene close. 

"Tom you have to know," Syd slowly began, "I've been having doubts about our upcoming wedding. I've been having doubts about how I really feel about you." 

Slowly reaching her hand into her pocket she pulled out her engagement ring and held it out to him. "Tom I can't marry you," she softly spoke, "I'm not in love with you." 

"You little whore," Tom cried as he lost his temper slapping Syd hard across the face knocking her side ways. 

Gage was up and coming to Syd's defense in a split second. He burst into the room grabbing Tom by the throat putting him up against the wall holding him tight. "You ever touch her again there will be no stopping me you understand that Tom. I told her you weren't good enough for her and you just proved me right. You get in your car, go back to Dallas and stay away from her." 

"Gage please," Syd cried pulling on his arm. 

Slowly he let up his hold on Tom Barton Sydney standing beside him. Once more she held out the engagement ring to Tom saying, "Our engagement is officially over." 

Both Walker and Trivette stood in the doorway backing up slightly so Barton could pass by them. Sydney let both her arms go around her partner once again letting him lean against her holding him up. 

"Come on Gage I'm suppose to be looking after you not the other way around," Syd told him her arm still around him. 

"I'm all yours Honey," Gage replied holding tight to her. 

_Back In Dallas_

Trivette and Walker had stayed in Devil's Junction to tie up the loose ends of the case. Thanks to the forensic work they were able to track the car that forced Danny Burnett off the road back to one of the towns deputies. He had also been feeding information to Ike Terry about the goings on in the Sheriff's office. 

Syd and Gage had headed back to Dallas. It was late when they finally got back and settled in for the night. Gage had slept most of the way home and now laid waiting for Syd to come to bed. They had gone to Gage's apartment Sydney not wanting to face the wedding gifts and preparations that were strewn over hers. 

"Syd come here," he called her as she appeared in the doorway. He held out his hand to her and she walked to him to taking his hand in hers. Pulling the covers back she slid into the crook of his arm lying against his good side. Softly nuzzling her neck he felt her turn towards him her fingers gently playing through the hair on his chest. 

"Francis you aren't well enough for this yet," she scolded letting her lips caress his chest. 

"That might be so but then you aren't married enough either." 

"Is that suppose to be funny?" she asked trying to pull away from him as he held her tight. 

"It's not meant to be Syd. I came close to loosing you to another man because I didn't speak up soon enough and well I don't want that to happen again." Gage paused a moment waiting for a reaction from his partner and again he felt her relax against him. He reached for her hand to take in his own drawing it to his lips to gently kiss before continuing. "I know that you only broke your engagement today Syd… but I still have to… want to…" 

"I have an opening on February fourteenth if that's what you're asking me," she softly whispered letting her lips tease his. 

"That's really good for me if you're sure…" 

"Gage for once in my life I'm following my heart and it is leading me straight to your love what I've wanted and needed all along. I don't want to waste anymore time I want to be with you." Her words wrapped around him tighter then any hug she could have given him. 

_February 14th Ranger Headquarters_

"Have you heard from the bride and groom yet today?" Alex asked her husband and his partner as she came into the office. 

"Not so far," Walker replied pointing. 

"I can't believe that Sydney is letting Gage make all the arrangements after that screw up on booking that motel room," Trivette reiterated as Walker cleared his throat and went back to the file he was reading. 

"Didn't you tell him?" Alex asked. 

"Tell me what?" Trivette interrogated walking out from behind his desk. 

"No and I guess maybe I shouldn't have told you," he pointed out to his wife. 

"Tell me what?" Trivette repeated standing in front of his partner and the ADA nobody speaking. 

"Go ahead Alex you've let the cat out of the bag now and there will be no living with him until you do tell him," Walker stated smiling and shaking his head. 

"Alex come on tell me," Trivette prodded standing in front of her looking into her face. 

"It's just that Gage didn't make a mistake he did book two rooms," she told him. 

Jimmy mulled the information over for a minute looking totally confused before asking, "Well if he booked two rooms how did they end up in one?" 

With a wide grin Alex nodded her head towards her husband saying, "Cupid over there cancelled one." 

Turning to face his partner Trivette all but shouted, "You cancelled one!" 

Chuckling again Walker looked from one to the other declaring, "And you two call yourselves matchmakers and you couldn't get one simple job done." 

_Sydney's Apartment_

Holding the two dozen pink sweetheart roses that had just been delivered in arm Syd dialled the phone. Smiling she toyed with engagement ring on her finger waiting for her fiancée to pick up. Three rings later he was on the line. "There're beautiful Gage," she gushed after hearing his voice say, "Good morning Honey," a moment before. 

"Like you Syd." 

"Stop it Gage I'm as pink as these roses," she ordered wishing she was with him right now and had her arms around him hugging him. 

"Are you almost ready?" was his next question. 

"Gage I just got up." 

"The car is going to be there about eleven. Please don't keep me waiting I don't think I could stand it," he pleaded with her. 

"All right Gage hang up the phone I'll be ready honest," she laughed then becoming serious for one moment said, "I love you Francis." 

_Later…_

As promised the car was at her door at exactly eleven and Syd was ready. Gage had done a good job of keeping everything secret from her as promised. Sliding into the car she could feel a tingle of excitement teasing every nerve in her body. 

Instead of the elaborate gown she had planned on for the first wedding she had opted for an antique white strapless satin gown scalloped above the knee trailing down the back completed with a short jacket. Around her neck she wore a gold heart shaped locket Gage had given her the night before as a Valentine's gift. 

Grasping tightly to her bouquet to hide her nervousness she watched out the window as the car pulled up to the tiny chapel Gage had found for the perfect intimate ceremony they were about to have. 

Her groom stood on the chapel steps awaiting her and she knew in her heart that things couldn't be more perfect. She knew that her life was destined to be joined with Gage's life as long as they both shell live. 

Offering his arm to her she smiled almost shyly at him and he escorted her down the isle to full fill the dream that they both held in their hearts. 

The End 


End file.
